The Wedding That Took A DeTour
by Mrs.Mellark101
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's wedding...with a big 'old twist
1. Here Comes The Bride

**The Hunger Games (After book3 – not including epilogue)**

**The Wedding That Took A De-tour**

**_Chapter 1 – Here Comes The Bride_**

"Beautiful." Annie sighed,

"Thank you." I smiled at her, she put a white rose in my hair and I slightly grimaced,

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about…yeah." She took out the rose that so reminded me of President Snow, and chucked it in the bin.

"It's OK. It happened a long time ago, and-" I was going to carry on, but Annie put her hands over her ears and left the room. "Right…" I whispered to myself. I looked around the room and unintentionally filled myself with sadness. Why isn't my mother, father or sister here? Oh yeah, that's right, my father died in a mine explosion, my sister died in a rebel war, and my mother died of heart-break. By heart-break, I mean she couldn't- I mean _wouldn't_ cope without them. My sister, Prim, didn't seem to mean that much to her. I'm not being harsh or anything. My father died. My mother didn't even try to cope. I had to take care of my family. My sister died. My mother went straight back to square one.

"Are you ready?" Came a voice. I turned to see Haymitch, thankfully sober, smiling at me.

"I'll never be." I replied in a quaky voice,

"Come on." He beckoned me over to him and I came. He took me by the arm and looked me up and down, "You look pretty for the second time."

"Why thank you. Although I guess this time, I did it by myself. No fire today." I saw Octavia down the hall and added, "Well, she could've added something in Cinna's memory but why today?" We both laughed and Octavia looked up. She was with Annie, Venia and Johanna. The completely mis-matched bride's maids. The only friends that have been with me 'most' of the way. Except for Annie, but I felt that I owed it to Finnick to choose her.

I was shaking slightly, trying not to show it. Me and Haymitch stopped walking. The bride's maids got behind me and then we started walking again. I breathed in deeply the scent of roses, but I guess I didn't mind anymore. I had a new a life now. Without any rebels, Coin, Snow or extreme depression. We all walked out of the front door of Johanna's new house (District 12 had been completely rebuilt – even Victor's Village) and stepped into the sunlight. The beams of golden-ness blinded me, and before I knew it we were at the Dome. The Dome is nothing like what 12 usually does, but a lot has changed. It's an upside-down dome going into the ground, and going down is a twirling slope, with the end in the middle. Today, on my wedding day, there are yellow tulips everywhere. My friends are on different parts of the slope and the rest of the district that knows and likes me is on the outside of the dome. As Haymitch walks me carefully down the slope, the bride's maids stay at the top. The silk from my dress flutters in the warm breeze. My dress, I have to admit, is wonderful. There are no sleeves, and the bodice is plain. My skirt goes out slightly and then drapes down to the floor. That too is plain, except for some diamonds that had been separately given to me by District 1 after I killed Coin. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who didn't like or trust her.

Only did I notice Peeta when he was right in front of me, in the middle of the dome. There he stood, in a jet-black suit, smiling shyly. He gazed at my dress, noticing the diamonds. He then looked me in the eye, and I felt as if I was about to melt away under his stare. For the first time since I spit out a handful of deadly berries (a.k.a my one way ticket to either win the Hunger Games or die) I allowed myself to be happy. Not fake and all-smiles happy, truly happy. I looked Peeta right back in the eye and smiled. No-one could ever match up to him. Not even Gale. Gale always had my back, and was my hunting partner. But Peeta had gone through the Games twice with me and somehow had found a way to love me again after being completely hi-jacked. Gale was just out of the question. Plus, if I had stayed with him, Peeta would have no-one, and Gale would always go on about the Capitol, even though it no longer existed. Now that Gale's gone to 2, I doubt he'll end up without a girl. I need Peeta and he needs me. Gale just doesn't need me and I don't need him. The Head of the District 12 marriage department started talking but I didn't hear him. I just spoke to Peeta through my eyes;

_Can't he hurry up?_

_Why?_

I roll my eyes.

"Now take eachother's hands." The Head says in that old man's voice of his. We take hands, and I don't know how but Peeta's are normal. Mine are like, super sweaty. I hope he doesn't mind. The Head keeps on talking until I hear Peeta say,

"I, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen," My heart swells as I recognise the absolute ancient order of marriage. From centuries ago. I smile and nearly start to cry, but I stay strong, like I have done for nearly the whole of my life. I know that Peeta is talking but I can't hear him. Then all of a sudden, words come out of my mouth too. A silent, happy tear trails down my check, un-noticeable to everyone except Peeta. Out of all the people who went through the war, he changed the least, and I'm glad of that. Even though I guess that's ironic, considering he was hi-jacked into hating me. The world blurs and when it focuses, I hear,

"You may now kiss the bride." Peeta lifts my short, netting veil.

And just before my wedding is secured, black. I've considered the thought that I passed out or fainted. But no. I scream, and I felt the sweat all over me.

"Nightmare?" I hear Peeta's voice. What? I don't reply – I just start to shake. "Katniss. Nightmare?" He says again. Kill me now.


	2. Look Out The Window

Chapter 2 – Look Out The Window

"I'm in a nightmare now aren't I? I've got to be!" I reply, suddenly shivering.

"No." He spoke gently, obviously not really knowing what to say for once.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17 years old. I don't know what's going on. I'm doing this because my doctor told me to."

"Katniss, what's wrong? You're not 17. You don't have a doctor."

"Where are we? When are we?"

"We're on our way back to District 12. We've just won the Hunger Games."

"No, that isn't true."

"Yes it is. Katniss, what was the nightmare?"

"No. This is the nightmare. Peeta, don't you understand? We've already gone through this bit. Maybe it isn't a nightmare now. Maybe we-I don't know. But we've both been through the Games twice, both our families are dead, Gale's in District 2, Finnick is dead, Wiress is dead, Snow is dead, Coin is dead, way too many people are-" I blurt out way too much. By the look on Peeta's face, I'm guessing my whole life onwards (/beforehand – ish…) was a dream. Right?

"Katniss, it's fine. Just a nightmare. Listen to me-"

"No ,Peeta, no." Tears fall down my face, "We survived. You hated me. The Capitol changed you. But then it was better. And…I…" Peeta pulled me into a hug. I was so confused. What happened to my wedding? What happened to all the deaths?

"It's Ok. It wasn't real. No-one's dead. It's all better." I had to get it out –

"The, the…We…but…" I couldn't. It was too much. If it was a dream, I shouldn't freak Peeta out. Has Snow brought up the idea of us marrying yet?

"I know." He whispered to me, rocking me back and forth.

"But you don't…" My head swirled, "I need air." I went to the window and opened it slightly, then nearly fainted. "Peeta!"

"What is it?" He got up and came to the window, looking out. "What the hell is that?"

"That's my nightmare. I thought it was my life. Now it is, but not so quick."

"How is this happening?"

"I don't know. Just please stay here. Watch it with me. It has to be the same as my nightm-dream."

I was more scared then ever. For right there, up in the sky was my whole life onwards playing out – cutting out all the useless bits. It was going so fast. It was already up to Peeta throttling me. I looked at Peeta.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that…"

"Why did I do that?"

"The Capitol put Tracker Jacker venom in you. They changed your memories of me." It started playing out conversations, adding sound. Not all the conversations were in order, which confused me even more.


	3. The Thought That Wasn't Changed

Chapter 3 – The Thought That Wasn't Changed

Then came one of the conversations that I wished wouldn't be shown. To me it was plain mean, but what would it be to Peeta? The conversation was about now. I love Peeta, but including my dream, when I was first on the train, he was there to protect me from my nightmares. Not much else. How did he feel about it? He had said that his nightmares were me not being here. Then he woke. He woke to me screaming, he woke to me not loving him. But this conversation just haunts me and makes me feel guilty.

"…_I've got some memories I can't make sense of," _The projected version of Peeta says,

"No!" I scream, "Stop it! Just stop!" Peeta's (the real one) face twists into confusion,

"_and I don't think the Capitol touched them. A lot of nights on the train, for instance." _The real Peeta looks at me, and I nod as if to say; hi-jacked. On the projection, looks are passed between Johanna and Gale while me and Peeta stare at each other.

"Turn it off!" I'm screeching now at the top of my head, "It's all the Capitol's fault!" Peeta hushes me, reminding me we're on a Capitol train, so I start to whisper, "Peeta, watch it, it isn't you!"

"Katniss!" he replies, "I know." The projected Peeta takes a spoon and gestures at me and Gale. God no! Real Peeta settles me and I don't bother to interrupt the projections.

"_So, are you two officially a couple now, or are they still dragging out the star-crossed lovers thing?"_

"_Still dragging." _Johanna smiles, like it's a joke.

Then Gale starts up, _"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself."_

"_What's that?" _Peeta seems angry,

"_You." _Should I let Real Peeta watch this? But it's too late already.

"_You'll have to be a little more specific. What about me?" _I wish back then I would've told them to stop.

Johanna answers for Gale, and in a way for me, _"That they've replaced you with the evil-mutt version of yourself."*_

It moves on. Real Peeta looks at me. I don't know what to expect. "That happened?" I nod.

"You hated me."

"Enough to even hate an act?"

"Peeta, I hated it at first as well, remember? And I didn't hate you. But I hated it enough to get bandages on your hands."

"But you weren't sure of it. You had just heard of it."

"Still…"

"Evil-mutt? Who is that girl?"

"She was saying the truth."

"Katniss, this is wrong. Why did you have a dream that long and then suddenly it's played up in the sky?"

"I don't know." I look up, and nearly kill myself. The mutts are attacking. One of my closest friends is about to die. I barely get out his name. "Finnick." I whisper, then look back at Peeta.

"How do you know these people so well?"

Then it just all comes out. "I still don't even know some things about them. How did Annie survive without Finnick? She's half-mad as it is, she didn't need a dead husband. But then she was normal, in a way. I mean, she talked normally. And she agreed to be my bridesmaid-" Peeta's eyes go big. And I mean, BIG, big. "Oh damn."

"You got married in your dream?"

"My wedding was the only reason it wasn't a nightmare."

"Gale? Right? You knew him longer. And it was all an act with me. I know you don't love me. I don't care. Well, I do. I mean, I love you. Oh-well…but…damn. I died didn't I?" He laughed a bit, but it was more of a nervous chuckle,

"Do you really care?"

"It's the future of the girl I love."

"No it isn't. It's the future of the girl you marry." At first he looks shocked. Then he looks confused. Then he looks happy. Then he looks like all of them at once. Then he sweeps me off my feet literally, and ignores the projections above. When he puts me down he holds me tight, as if I'll disappear at any moment. He faces away so I look at the current projection. Prim. Dead. I blink my tears away. But Peeta feels them on his shirt so turns around. It's already changed to me in hospital so I briefly explain, "Prim. Gale's bomb."

"He would never-"

"He invented it for the Capitol. I still don't know if he set it to go off or not." He looks into my eyes and I hope he knows that isn't the reason I chose him over Gale.

"Is that why-"

"No. I needed a dandelion in the spring."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Remember why I call you the boy with the bread?" His eyes fill with recognition and I know he knows. "I need a dandelion. Not a fire to add to my own." We look up to the sky.

"_You love me. Real or not real?"_

"_Real."**_

Then it flashes to my wedding. Peeta gulps a few times while watching it, but I don't see him do it I just hear. My eyes are too busy watching the projected Peeta. I remember only seeing him when he was right in front of me, so I look now. He's as handsome as ever and he looks older with a few war bruises. But that doesn't make him my ill patient who went through the war. I've got my own bruises too. I reach for my neck, and, considering it hasn't really happened yet, there are no bumps or bruises there.

I watch intently as projected Peeta lifts my veil.

"Peeta." I say, "I don't know what happens next. You lifted my veil and then I was here." He nods and grips my hand. I don't resist.

* = (Page reference) Book 3/Mockingjay, page 283-284

** = (Page reference) Book 3/Mockingjay, page 453


	4. The LeadUp

Chapter 4 – The Lead-up

Me and Peeta look at each other, not daring to take our eyes off the other one. But nothing happens. The projection is frozen.

"What now?" Peeta asks, "Are we not allowed to blink?"

"How about on 3?" He nods. "1,"

"2,"

"3," I blink and then suddenly I'm at the wedding. At that moment. Peeta leans forward and so do I. I don't even register the kiss. I'm too worried. There's clapping and a few whoops. I smile despite my worries. We walk up the slope, followed by everyone, and make our way to the District Hall. Everyone is behind us so I talk quietly to Peeta,

"Am I crazy or were we just on a train?"

"You're really not crazy."

"How did this happen? I was here, then I went to the train, then I was here again."

"I know."

"Wait, Peeta. Does this mean you've seen like 2 years of your life on a projection?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you want to…do something?"

"I don't know. I would've wanted to forget it anyway. People, my friends died. I was insane. But at least I didn't miss your dress."

We both looked down at it then smiled. My eyes lingered on it, as if I couldn't get enough. When I put my head back up, Peeta was staring at me with a new trust. To anyone else, it would've looked like a trust that had been created as if something extraordinary happened. But to me, it's what just happened.

"I love you."

"I guess I skipped waiting for you as well." That didn't hurt as much as it should've, because I knew it was true.

"I'm glad I took the long path. I appreciate you more now." As I heard mine and Peeta's names being called, I turned. It was Johanna.

"So, decided not to throttle her today then?"

I gave Johanna a look that said; _DANGER ZONE!_

But she just raised her eyebrows and looked at Peeta for an answer.

Then, considering what just happened, (the whole train thing) Peeta did one of the most stupidest things to my bridesmaids who were all standing around us now. I sighed. Peeta looked at Johanna, and then at Annie, then back to Johanna, Annie, Johanna, me.

"Oh god." I breathed almost silently. No-one noticed.


	5. Clueless

Chapter 5 – Clueless

"Who the hell are you people?" Peeta yelled. Everyone stared at him.

"Peeta, it was just a joke alright?" Johanna laughed,

"This isn't about your stupid death joke!" Everyone went silent. Johanna's smile froze and quickly vanished. Peeta was steaming, there was no way to make this out as a joke or…anything, really.

"Peeta, please, just stop." I whisper,

"No. No, I won't stop. And it isn't alright. I don't know half or even more of these people! My family died without me seeing. Nearly everyone is just _gone!"_ OK, now I'm like really scared. I think of what he could do. Nothing much I'm guessing. Even in the Hunger Games, where it supposedly turns everyone into devils, he only killed one person. And then again, that was just for show for the careers' he was with.

Haymitch came to the front of the crowd and walked over to Peeta's side.

"Boy, calm down." He said, gentler then usual,

"Haymitch, just don't try." I whispered to him. He looked at me with a certain level of understanding.

"Tell me later…" He trailed off and blended back into the crowd. I tried to keep the wedding going by turning Peeta around but no-one seemed to buy it. I wasn't sure myself what I was aiming for.

"Peeta, I'll tell you everything that happened. Just later. OK? Later."

He didn't look like the boy from the train or the boy with the bread or the boy I originally was going to marry. He was the boy who had just throttled me. But this time it wasn't me he had throttled. It was like everytime he saw someone he didn't know, he wanted to personally kill them. When he looked at me…I don't what I saw or what he saw. I saw sadness there. I saw a death wish there. (For himself, not for me.)

I don't know how but he did it. He made the whole wedding procession momentarily forget what just happened. But it's Peeta. And Peeta's always had a way with words. I can't even remember what he said, my mouth just half dropped open as I watched him. He put on his interview-smile and shook the whole thing off. But I really know Peeta. His eyes were holding back something. A panic? A worry? A sadness? Well, you don't have to be me to know what that is.

Peeta turned on his heel and led the way to District Hall, and people followed. Everyone was smiling, except for me and Haymitch. We can't be fooled by this guy. Even if Haymitch wasn't on the train.

But that day, Peeta wasn't the boy with the bread anymore. He was the boy with the words. He always has been, but now I see how good he really is. It isn't just him holding back nerves in an interview; no. It's him holding back the realization that he just skipped two years of his life. A bit of a milestone for me to digest that…Peeta. Peeta. Peeta. What am I going to do? I've never had 'a way with words', have I?


	6. Never In The Audience

Chapter 6 – Never In The Audience

Peeta. Has. Skipped. Like-a-lot. Of. His. Life.

The 75th Hunger Games, going insane, meeting new people, being tortured by the Capitol (which by the way, wasn't in that little train projection thing), and me falling in love with him. For real.

I looked for something to grip so that I could squeeze it and let out my frustration, but had to settle with the edge of the table. We were at the District Hall. I was just sitting down, at the Grand Table – for the bride and groom only. The ivory table cloth was the only thing keeping everyone (except for Peeta – and I'm pretty sure that Haymitch saw my pained expression.) from noticing. Everyone was carrying on as normally, and I was waiting for someone to ask me quietly,

"What was that with Peeta?" or, "Is it the Capitol's tracker jacker venom acting up _again?"_ I…I…don't know what will happen next. Peeta can't go round to everyone every five minutes 'wiping' their memory with his words…

How will we carry on? Will I spend days and nights telling Peeta every detail of the past few years? I mean…I'm not exactly going to hand him over my diary…right?*

No. Never! Why would I show _anyone_ my feelings about the past few years? (Even though I know fully well that Peeta is nowhere near being just _anyone_ to me.) I know it would solve some things for Peeta…but…I talked like I hated him. Which I kind of did (you know, because of the whole near-death experience of mine – a.k.a throttling.)

But my thoughts were interrupted by Peeta leaning over to me and whispering;

"How long do you think until they all remember?" There he was. The same boy that had been in his first interview with Caesar Flickerman. Smart with words and wondering what the audience thinks. Will he ever be the one in the audience? I'm guessing not. Peeta doesn't want to be in the limelight, her just does well in it. He's good at covering everything up. His mistakes. My mistakes. Anything. Just I wonder what he wants. Does he actually want to be the one standing in the crowd looking up and laughing at the quick-witted boy on stage? I can't imagine Peeta sitting in a chair in the Capitol, taking pleasure in an interview about The Games. I just can't see it. Peeta throwing his head back with laughter, or nudging the person next to him and passing a witty remark. But in the audience…looking sad. That's Peeta. Either be up in the limelight smiling, or down in the shadows being sad. I knew his mother wasn't…the nicest of people, I knew he had older brothers, and it couldn't of felt too good when I volunteered for Prim and no-one volunteered for him.

I really can't take this. But what can I do?

*Assuming that The Hunger Games series are her diaries/diary.


	7. Nothing

Chapter 7 - Nothing

Nothing.

I can't do anything about it.

I can't run away.

I can't face it.

I can't ignore it.

So I don't do any of that.

I live my life as normally as possible. Sometimes, I talk to him about it. At first that was hard, his memory was zilch.

But, I decided to give him the diaries. For both of our sakes. It was the best, and only, option.

I sat opposite him, the other side of the table, hands clutching each other -knuckles turning white- watching him turn every page. Raising his eyebrows every so often, laughing, tears brimming but disappearing. Once he was finished he tried to fit together his side of the story. But he couldn't imagine what it would've felt like to want to kill me. I smile at that. That was not the throttling Peeta I knew and loved. I'm not saying that matters, because it never did or will.

But he hasn't looked at the diaries in ages, because he doesn't like using them as his source for memories. He prefers to create new ones in new and present moments. For instance, having a boy, then twin girls.

Now tell me that's not a good memory. He does still refer to them sometimes though, if I accidentally get reminded by something...a rose. But we live peacefully.

Small towns were made, and bridges and more towns were made in between the gaps of buried districts. We don't live near the District 12 or 13 remains, too painful for both of us I guess. It's not a commonly discussed topic for this household.

We live around District 4. It's funny, where we live. Our town is quite a big -yet peaceful- one, name New Capitol. Nowhere is busy though, never. So ours is the busiest it'll be.

Sometimes people our age or older than us will pat us on the back; "All you see has grown from the seeds you have sown."

They thank us for new-found tranquility, which can annoy Peeta because he feels he had no part of it. He jumped any revolution scheme.

Willow, Pippa and Thresh have no idea about how broken their father is. Thresh does not know there was ever another boy called Thresh. Willow has forgotten her unanswered question; "How did you two fall in love?". Pippa eyes the book in the corner, containing memories, but never dares to venture a guess, or a peek. She forgets from time to time.

Case closed. We cope. We are fine. We are in love with our life.

Grudges are buried. I never hear from Gale. Haymitch lives a street away. My mother is God-knows-where.

So be it. My life is better than it ever was.


	8. We Were All Children-Peeta

Chapter 8 - "We were all children."

_5 years later_

"Willow, go wake up Pippa." I wipe the table with a damp cloth, avoiding Pippa's untouched breakfast.

A scream and an eruption of laughter sends me near boiling point - this has not been a good morning without noise. "Girls! Stop messing about!"

"They're only messing about." Peeta says,

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

Peeta smiles and goes back to icing the cake.

"You know," I say, whilst flopping the cloth into the empty sink, "That's already supposed to be finished. It needs to be there in less than an hour."

"Perfection takes time." With yellow icing, a single sheath of corn takes limelight proudly on top of the cake.

Willow and Pippa come running in, laughing with each other. "Girls..." I warn, and they stop. They face me, and I inspect them. Willow's long blond hair is tied back with a blue ribbon into a bun, and she wears a summary white dress, with lacey frills everywhere on it. Pippa had put an emerald green hair band on, to match her eyes, with her wavy brown hair let loose. A lilac dress given as a birthday present, suits her perfectly, giving her equal innocence and 12-year-old quirky-ness.

"Beautiful." I sigh and they laugh.

"I really can't wait for this to be over." Willow says, fiddling with her dress. "Then I can get excited about my 10th birthday tomorrow."

"It might be your birthday but Reaping Day is a celebration for all the corn and supplies, everything in general really. We're lucky our town is self-sufficient, some towns have to wait for things to be transported in. But here, everything is handed to us on a silver platter." I explain, reminding myself of past Reaping Days...ones with completely different meanings. Now, Reaping Day is basically Harvest day. We harvest all the fields, and celebrate our living and the accomplishment of all crops and corn alike succeeding.

"Your mother is right. Now, who wants to see the finished cake?" Peeta teases the same as every year when he always makes the celebration cake.

"Don't tease them, you always do." I laugh.

"Tease? Me? Never."

"I want to see the cake!" Thresh calls, and speedily comes into the room.

"So do I!" Willow licks her lips.

Pippa just stands there, eyebrows raised, highly doubtful.

"Well, that's too bad. You'll have to wait - the same as everyone else." Peeta laughs, then turns to the cake, still covering it, to put it in a box. When he turns back, he holds the brown box, containing future memories of delicious happiness. "Come, willow, help me load it into the cart." We use the cart to carry things to close distances. It is a bench big enough for three children, or two adults, and has two poles sticking out so that can someone can drag it along. Thresh hopped up onto the cart and Willow put the cake on his lap. She then climbed up and stopped herself from peeking at the cake.

"Pippa! Come on!" Willow called.

"Go without me, I'll go with mum." Pippa replied and Peeta and I exchanged a shrug. Peeta set off, dragging the cart towards the town square.

Pippa waved then turned to me.

"Yes?" I say, fluffing the pillows on the sofa.

"I want to know."

"Know what?" I eye her, then continue fluffing.

"The book." She walks to the corner and picks it up.

"What about it?"

"What is it?"

"Haven't you opened it?"

"You said I couldn't."

"Rules are quite frankly made to be broken."

"Are you suggesting I open it?"

"Are you suggesting you really want to know?"

"Mum! Can I look through it? And have you explain it to me."

"Not now. After the Reaping. We'll leave early. I promise. OK?"

"Fine."

"Now run, catch them up. I'll be there in a minute." She ran off, leaving me in tatters. This was it. It was time to tell her. I sighed all-too-heavily. What was I going to say? 'Hey Pippa, here's an aunt you never knew about because she died, and this is her goat.'

After the 4 tier cake was shown and slices were given out, the party really began. Although it was early Autumn, cold weather was already sailing in. A single cloud partially hid the ever-burning sun, and wind bit at my bare arms. A few goosebumps appeared, and I rubbed them, half-heartily trying to warm myself. I found Pippa and Peeta and we walked home. We'd be back before the party ended.

"Is this true? All of it?" Pippa was wide-eyed after just being told about The Hunger Games.

Peeta nodded.

"This was my sister, your aunt." I showed her the drawing of Lady and Prim. I fought back tears. "She died."

_Well, no, duh. _I think to myself, trying to be mean to myself so I can bring myself back down from Crying101.

"We were all children in the games. It was brutal." Peeta stroked Pippa's hair.

"Why did they let you two win? They didn't care about you."

"They needed a winner." I say bluntly, remembering too many deaths.

"Or two." Peeta takes my hand, and I blink several times. Pippa freely flicks through the book, not questioning anybody's existence.

After a while, I stand up, and look at the two of them cuddled on the floor; "People will notice our absence now. Let's head back. Let's say that Pippa felt sick, but she's fine now."

Pippa hurried up, and started dreamily walking up the lane, with Peeta and I behind.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it."

"It's not being blunt, Peeta. It's being honest, and laying it all straight."

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Always. Of course."

"Then think about that."

I sigh. What would our lives be like if this whole thing hadn't happened to us two? What if it was Madge? Gale? Would the rebellion continue? It is a matter I never want to think about again now that images have come to the short that is my mind.

That night, as I go to bed and check in on all three children, I worry. It could've easily not have stopped the games. They could've gone into the games. I shake my head. NO.

The games have gone.

Time has moved on.

Focus on small, silly things like how that rhymed.

We have the time to do that now, worry about our looks.

Our lives.

But not our deaths. Not yet.

This is, as before...

Case closed.

* * *

If you like my stories, visit fanfiction's other site; fictionpress. My profile - u/893823/


End file.
